robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
RPA: The Ultimate Battle (Video Game)
RPA: The Ultimate Battle '''is an upcoming '''Club Penguin video game in development by Agent Unknown. The game's main plot is the RPA assigned on a mission involving 'The Ultimate Battle' which will order you to rob the island and become the richest penguins on the island once and for all; the game will be released for Wii U & Nintendo 3DS on December 19, 2014. The game allows to transfer coins onto your Club Penguin account, just like Elite Penguin Force & Herbert's Revenge. Game Guide Chapter 1 - The Attack In the Robber Penguin Agency HQ, the RPA are working on some inventions when suddenly, a mysterious noise comes from the RPA Labs, but nobody from the RPA is in there. A cutscene then starts. Agent Unknown goes down there to check it but he can't see where the noise is coming from. He gets suspicious and worries when a Ninja sneaks into the HQ upstairs and a lot of banging happens, which causes Unknown to run upstairs and find out what is happening. When he gets there, he finds out that the entire HQ is destroyed and the only agents left are Unknown himself, Bon Chaos, Brohoof and Nintendo. They decide to clean up the HQ and then set out to save the agents. The cutscene then ends. After going through 8 levels, the agents end up at the UPF HQ and go inside, they find all of the Ultimate Penguin Force's technology and get suspicious. Agent Bon Chaos finds a mysterious object and goes over to it and wipes the dust off of it and discovers that it's an Ultimate Penguin Bomb, a powerful object which can be used to destroy anything, small or large. They decide to leave and experiment it but before they can leave, the door closes and gets locked and the agents are almost shot by a fire beam which is revealed to be coming from one of Agent Mastermind's machines, he comes out and reveals himself and challenges the RPA to a fight which they accept. The cutscene then ends and they battle. Boss Battle - Agent Mastermind This battle is kinda easy, you have to run all around the HQ using your Anti-Gravity shoes and avoid his attacks, if he shoots fire at you then use your boost speed to dodge it but don't go too far with it or you'll get damaged. For each quarter of his health he loses, the more stronger he will get. After 75 percent of his health is gone, he'll start using every attack his machine has simultaneously and the only way to defeat him is to jump onto the top of his machine and Ground Pound at least 3 times. After this, a cutscene then starts showing him flying out of the HQ. The 4 agents take the bomb and head back to the HQ, the cutscene then ends along with the chapter. Gameplay Wii U Gameplay (WORK IN PROGRESS) 3DS Gameplay The gameplay will mostly be an RPG style; when you interact with an enemy you will battle with the enemy in a turn based battle and options to attack. In the game, you take control of Agent Unknown who is the director of the Robber Penguin Agency is assigned an Elite role ranked superior to the secret agents, a "Robber Penguin Agency agent". Players embark on missions utilizing both familiar and all-new gadgets, accessories, vehicles, and locations to investigate mysterious events on Club Penguin Island. In addition, the game operates with the Nintendo Network system, coins that you earn in the game can be sent to your online penguin from the 3DS. The mode features a world map where stages are selected; once a stage is selected, the difficulty can be chosen, and the character(s) will enter the stage. The selectable characters will change depending on the plot. There is also a two-player option. In the two player option, the first player must be present or have stock left, otherwise the game will take away a life from both players, regardless of whether the second player still has a stock or is alive (though when the second player runs the stock out, the first player can continue without him/her). When playing a level for the first time, many cutscenes will pause just before gameplay begins, showing a view of all available characters. A message will display how many stock the level allows, and a cursor will appear that allows choosing which characters to play. Boss Battle When a player begins a Boss Battle, they are immediately dropped into combat against a boss. Once the boss is defeated, they will either move into the next world or continue the world they are currently in. Each boss has their own Stamina Bar as one would normally fight them in the Adventure Mode. Playable Characters Agent Unknown Agent Unknown is the default playable character in the game; he has the most balanced stats of the characters; he wears red, a police hat, the Sat-Pack, the Robber Hoodie, Dark Vision Goggles, Bubble Ray Gun and Tactical Shoes. He is a master of disguise and can bend in or turn invisible, when he is invisible, enemies are unable to attack him. He can also use this method outside of battle when he can turn invisible avoiding fights. He has low attack, high speed, and medium defense. 'Agent Bon Chaos' Agent Bon Chaos will be a playable character; he is a weapons expert and a scientist. He can shoot enemies with his weapons and can also call reinforcements of robots that can fire lazers that can take out a high amount of damage. He has the most attack power out of all of them but low defense and medium speed. 'Agent Brohoof' Agent Brohoof will be a playable character; she is a master of disguise and can bend in or turn invisible just like Agent Unknown. When she is invisible, enemies are unable to fight her. She can also use the Tacobot to throw poisonous tacos at her enemies. She has low speed, high defence, and medium attacks. Her weapons include adamantium claws, shurikens and daggers. 'Agent Nintendo' Agent Nintendo will be a playable character; he has the ability to use a submarine. When in this submarine, enemies cannot attack him, however the submarine will eventually throw him out after a few moments later. He has high defense, low speed and medium attack. Unlockable Characters DLC Characters (Evil Character Pack) *Agent Omega X (Evil) *Freezer (Battle Damaged) *Agent Unknown (Shadow Version) *Larry The Gadget Guy (Robot Mania Pack) *Master Galvakill *Slashmo *Draftspy *Grimpose *Faluop *Allexly *Blaze *Dash *Spark *Android Trooper *Android Commander (Vehicle Pack) *Agent Unknown's Aston Martin DB5 *Omega X's Ford GT *Agent Titanium's LaFerrari FXXR *Agent L's Lamborghini Aventador Trivia *When players buy this game, they will receive a free Club Penguin membership code that they can add to their account. *Players can upgrade their HP in this game. *It will be released on Wii U & 3DS. Gallery Covers RPA The Ultimate Battle Cover.png|Wii U Cover RPA The Ultimate Battle Cover 3DS.PNG|3DS Cover Sequel On September 24, 2014, it was announced that a video game sequel called RPA: The Ultimate Battle 2 would be released in 2015 on Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, and Playstation 4.